Worthless
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: This story is a bit bloody and depressing with a character death. But it is a look at how another member of Tokyo Mew Mew feels about their life. Just pointless drabble really.


**Hikari: Hello everyone!!! If anyone read My Birth and Death or whatever I named it. I really can't remember. This one is similarly written, but a bit more descriptive, I hope. Anyway, this story does not use anyone's names, so you have to guess. But it really is not that hard. Anyway, Kish will do the disclaimer.**

**Kish: Why me???**

**Hikari: Because I said so, now do it!!!**

**Kish: Fine, Hikari Aiko does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way, shape, or form. Which is a good thing for all of us.**

**Hikari: Yeah, yeah, now on with the story!!!**

**Worthless**

What is normal? Certainly not the life I lead. By day I am a café waitress, but by night I go out and fight. But can we really save the world, or is it all just a figment of our imaginations? I believe this is so, how can kids like us save the world from aliens? Our lives are worthless, we just pretend they are not.

Do not get me wrong, a life is a life, no one is really worthless, but in the long run we all are. In the long run, what is one life against a million? I suppose that is the real question. Perhaps if we sacrifice ourselves then all will be well. A life may be a life, but ours are worthless because we will not be missed.

One may ask, why do I believe this is so, why would I want to sacrifice my own life? The answer is simple, I believe that I will not be missed by many, so therefore it is better that I should go than most others. I am not particularly popular or good at sports. I could be considered the geek.

People may assume that because I could be considered a geek that I have no friends, but that statement is untrue. In actuality, I have four very close friends. But I have enemies too, enemies that attack us and wish to put us in harms way. But we stand up and fight them, my friends and I.

Not all of their lives are worthless, some of them will be greatly missed. Those with significant others and fans. But I am not one of them. I have no clubs named after me or anyone outside of my family who loves me. Therefore, why should I be missed that greatly? Why is my life not worthless? If anyone can convince me otherwise, perhaps I will not sacrifice myself, but that is impossible. No one cares enough to do that, not even my close friends. My life is worthless, I accept it, and everyone else should join me.

There is only one person out there who could change my mind, but he does not care. He is our enemy. Why should I be allowed to love him while none of the others can love the enemy? What makes me so special? Nothing, nothing makes me special. I am just an ordinary girl, a presence in the corner of the room. That girl everyone recognizes, but then realizes they do not know her name.

But how he looks. The smooth contours of his muscles that are seen so clearly through that sleeveless shirt he always wears. Then there are his deep purple eyes, filled with so many hidden emotions that I want him to tell me. The grey hair that rests atop his head tends to hide them at times, even when it is bound in a sort of ponytail with cloth that could only be pure satin to the touch, or at least to my touch. I love him so much but he will never fall for me. He will never fall for a girl as worthless as me. He would rather kill me than get to know me, and that makes me sad.

Again, I state my question, why am I still here? What keeps me from taking my own worthless life? Every time I think of that question the same answer comes to mind, him. The way he takes charge and always leads the attack. The way he hides his emotions within his deep purple eyes, eyes that could bear into my soul.

He probably already knows that I love him and that is why I do not see him as much, why he seems to avoid me and attack my friends instead. Maybe I am being paranoid, but whatever the reason, I do not get to see his serious face as much. I do not get to see the smile that creeps onto his lips on those rare occasions he shows emotion. I do not get to look at the contours of his muscles. I do not even get to look into his eyes as much anymore. My life is worthless, he will not even attack me anymore.

I came home from school that day ready to do it, ready to take my own life. But I could not, I could not bear to kill myself for nothing. There had to be a reason, so I waited. My chance would come soon enough. I put the knife back into the wooden block that protected it from my pale flesh.

I went to my room and did my studies as usual, but that one thought loomed at the edge of my mind. Why? Why could I not do it? It would have been so easy. None of that bleeding stuff, just a quick thrust into the heart, and if that did not work, then I would keep doing it until it did. I would make sure I was dead. But I could not bring myself to die without a cause. Was it because I wanted to be the hero for once, or did I just want people to watch me die, so they knew I was dead.

I was correct in waiting because my chance came soon enough. The day started out normal enough, I was changing into my café uniform to start work. The fabric clung to my pale skin. It was a technique they used to attract boys to the extremely girly café. We would flaunt around in mini dresses and they would peek up them. It happened to some of us more than others. I was one of the more than others.

I never thought of myself as particularly pretty or anything, but the boys sure seemed to. Maybe it was because my figure seemed to be fuller than the other girls, or that I was skinny. Maybe it was just because they saw a lot of me, or thought I would be easy. Whatever the reason, it made for a normal day at the café.

Then the alert came and we all ran. It was in the park, the park in which so many things had happened over the past year we had all been together. I had had my heart broken here and seen the one I now love for the first time. It was a park full of hope, hate, and memories, the perfect place to die.

The one I loved, he lunged at me for a change, but quickly changed his mind to help his green-haired comrade. I was left alone to fight a massive creature before me. No, I did not want to die by the hand of creature, I want to die by the hand of man.

I tangoed with the creature for what felt like a lifetime, not attacking it with force and just missing it's attacks. It was a dangerous dance in which my body was always too close to the one before me, but I tangoed on and looked for an opening to fight the enemies.

Then I saw it. My lover had lunged at the one we call leader and was about to strike. I could save her and kill myself in the process. Then the deed would be done and I could rest in peace. I could leave my worthless life, but leave it with a reason. Sacrifice, that was my ticket out.

I left my tango and went towards my leader. The attack wanted to wait for me and seemed to slow down as I rushed on. Then my flesh collided with hers and I felt her give, but after that the light overtook me. I felt the cruel branches of a nearby tree pierce my back. Then the crimson ribbons flowed and mixed with the hidden tears I cried. My life was over, ended by the one I love. Now I could move on and let the other's lives unfold. My worthless life was over, and not a single tear would be spilled in my honor, or so I thought.

I breathed my last breath as the others ran over to my bloody body. They all crowded around me, but before me vision was gone for good, I saw the pain in my lover's eyes. Was he, sad? Then they were all gone and I was dead.

There was a light coming towards me slowly, or was I going towards it? I could not tell, all I knew was that when I reached it, it meant the end. The end, what a nice phrase. Every fairy tale ends with those two words. Does this mean that my life is like a fairy tale, does this mean that I should have lived happily ever after? Did I miss out because I sacrificed myself? I will never know now.

**Hikari: That's all, this was not one of my longer stories, but I had a lot of fun writing it!!! Please Read and Review!!!**


End file.
